A Wassalia to Remember
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Co-written by Sofia2017 planning. When Sabrina discovers something unexpected in her packages following a day of shopping, the girls learns the truth meaning of the holiday


It was getting close to Wassalia in the kingdom. Helen Genevieve "Nell" O'Malley, her family, and her sisters, Madeline and Sabrina, were all busy helping decorate the castle.

"Nell, look at that!" Madeline smiled, seeing a little cloth sprite doll on the sofa in the sitting room.

"I see her, Maddie, but don't touch her," Nell smiled. "That's James' Scout Sprite, Jazzy Gingerberg. You know Scout Sprites watch over everyone in the house, or in this case the castle, and you're not supposed to touch them, unless your hand is covered."

"I know, Nell, but I just wanted to say that I saw her," Madeline giggled.

"Okay, but let's leave her, and her brother Sparks Billingham and her sister Snowflake Twinkleton, to their scouting," Nell grinned, recalling that she'd seen Sparks in the throne room on James' throne, and Snowflake in the dining hall earlier that day.

"Okay," Madeline smiled. She whispered her secrets to Jazzy, then followed Nell to do something else.

A little later, Amber came up to them. "Nell, do you and the girls want to go with me to do some more Wassalia shopping?"

"Sure," Nell smiled, "Let me just get Sabrina, Elena, and Gabby-" She was cut off by the sight of James and Sofia, leading her daughters Elena and Gabby, who were already dressed and ready to go, out to her. "You guys are mind readers!" she laughed as she led the way to the wagon.

Elena giggled and asked, "Mommy, where is Auntie Madeline?"

Nell frowned. "She was just talking to me. Maybe she had to take care of something."

"Sorry, Nell; I had to take care of some last-minute business, if you know what I mean!" Madeline said as she came back out to them.

"That's a good idea, Maddie; does anyone else need to do that before we go?" Nell asked the group.

When everyone had a chance to take care of their business, they all piled into the wagon, and drove to the marketplace.

"Okay, everyone; if you see any last-minute Wassalia presents you want to get someone, go find them, and we'll meet at the food tent in two hours," Nell said before they went off in various directions.

Sabrina said, "Madeline, what can we buy Nell and the Royal Family?"

Madeline smiled. "Don't worry, Sabrina; we can look around. I'm sure we can think of something," She looked at a few toys on a display case. "Besides, Elena is too big for a feeling puzzle, but she's just right for this book, Counting to 10."

"That's a good idea," Sabrina smiled. She picked up the book and put it with the gifts she wanted to buy. "Nell says it's never too early to begin learning numbers and letters."

"But hasn't Roland always said that James could read and write since the day he was born?" Madeline asked. "He says James grabbed a notebook from the doctor and wrote about his own birth!"

"Roland's just being silly, Maddie," Sabrina giggled. "But speaking of reading, we should buy James a new book. I heard that his favorite author's new book came out last week. He didn't buy it, and I don't think he heard about it yet, so we should buy one for him."

"Okay!" Madeline smiled. "Sabrina, did you hear what the name of the new book is?"

Elena said, "James likes kitty book! You get him that?"

"Kitty book!" Gabby giggled beside her.

"Nice try, girls; I heard it's the new Eddington Smith mystery, but I forgot the title," Sabrina said as she caught up with them. "Now come on. Madeline and I'll help you pick some things out for everyone, because I don't think you got something for Bobby Lee or Miss Bianca yet. But if you want, we'll pick out a copy when we come back."

"Okay," the girls agreed.

After they found some things for Bobby Lee's present, the girls saw Nell at the jewelry counter. Gabby went over to her, but Elena saw something out of the corner of her eye and ran toward a display of dolls.

"Sorry, Nell; Elena's been so good up until now," Sabrina apologized. "I'll put my stuff down over there and I'll get her."

"I'll help you," Madeline offered.

""Thanks, girls," Nell smiled as she paid for her items.

Sabrina put her things on a table full of books and followed Elena to the dolls.

Madeline and Sabrina quickly caught up with Elena. "Elena you can't just ran off like that," Madeline started, but something caught her eye. "Amber would love a pretty doll like this, Elena! Nice work!"

Elena giggled happily. "You're welcome, Aunt Madeline!"

Madeline said, "Is there anything else you want to get for the others?"

Elena smiled. "Yes please, Auntie Madeline!"

"Okay, Elena, lead the way," Madeline giggled as Elena led her to another doll.

Sabrina sighed at their enthusiasm over the dolls, and knowing that they knew where Nell was, Sabrina picked up all the presents she'd paid for, and went back to Nell. Little did she know that she would get a surprise.

A few minutes later, Elena and Madeline came back to Nell and Sabrina. "Sorry about that, Nell; I tried to keep her from running off, but I found her pretty quickly. I saw some dolls, too, and I wanted to look at them."

"Don't worry, Maddie; everyone gets distracted with something sometimes," Nell smiled. "I should know; I'd be helping Mama or Bianca with the shopping, I'd slip into a bookstore when I was finished, and I'd lose track of time."

Everyone had a good laugh as they went back to the others. It wasn't until later when Sabrina found something unexpected in her pile of gifts to the family.

Sabrina frowned as she found something in her pile of presents for the family. "What's is this?" She pulled out a book she'd never seen before. "Nell, look at this!"

Nell was busy shooing Bobby Lee away from the gifts. "Not yet! We haven't wrapped these yet, and there's something in there for you!"

"As a junior guard, it's my duty to make sure everything is safe for everyone," Bobby Lee grinned as he tried to pick up a present and shake it.

"Maybe so, but for now, go see what the girls are up to!" Nell grinned. She turned back to Sabrina, who was holding up an Eddington Smith mystery book, but she didn't look excited; she looked confused. "Sabrina, what's the matter?"

Sabrina frowned. "Nothing, really, but I found this book in with my packages."

"What's wrong with that?" Nell asked.

"Nothing, really, but I don't remember picking this book up," Sabrina frowned. "I laid my packages on the table with the books on it when I went to find Madeline and Elena, and I just found it now."

"You didn't pay for this, did you?" Nell asked.

Sabrina looked at the receipts she had, and said, "No. I must have picked it up by mistake. I'm sorry, Nell!"

"It's okay, Sabrina; accidents happen. You and I will go to the marketplace in the morning and explain what happened," Nell smiled, pulling her into a hug. "But I think it would be nice if you wrote the shopkeeper a letter telling him about what happened."

"Okay, and I think I'll write the letter by myself," Sabrina agreed. "I don't need to let James help with this, since this is book is from his favorite author."

"No problem. I'll even help you write it, and we'll even wrap it," Nell agreed.

"Thanks, Nell," Sabrina smiled, "Even though I picked it up by accident, it's still a nice-looking book. Hard cover, glossy pictures, and a pretty good price, $19.99."

Nell nodded, but she couldn't help but examine it. "The Letter in the Book," she read the title, "That sounds like an interesting story, but we won't read it any further. I know you just flipped through it, but we don't want to ruin it when we take it back."

"Take what back?" Madeline asked as she came up to them, "Is something wrong, Nell?"

"No, Butterfly; Sabrina and I just need to take something back in the morning," Nell explained. "It's all right; we just picked it up by mistake."

"Okay," Madeline smiled. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"That's okay, Maddie; we can take care of it," Nell smiled.

Madeline smiled. "Alright Nell; I'm going to visit Jazzy now."

When Madeline was out of earshot, Sabrina said, "Nell, is it okay if we look around the store after we take the book back? I saw something I wanted to get for Madeline, but I couldn't really get it with her seeing."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Sabrina," Nell smiled. "I know you said she and Elena were looking at dolls earlier; maybe you could surprise them with one when we go to the store."

"Okay," Sabrina smiled. "I'm going to work on my letter before I go to bed."

"Good idea," Nell agreed. "If you need any help, just let me know."

Sabrina smiled. "I will, Nell; don't worry."

As she watched her go upstairs, Elena said, "Mommy, I can't wait for Wassalia!"

"Me either!" Gabby giggled.

Nell smiled. "I know you can't, girls, but don't do what Daddy's doing!" She shooed Bobby Lee away from the plate of cookies. "Don't eat those! And tell your accomplice to get away from the cookies too!"

"You saw nothing!" James grinned as Nell shooed him away.

As she listened to the friendly bantering, Sabrina smiled as she went to her and Madeline's room. She had a feeling that everything was going be all right. Nell knew that she had picked up the book by mistake, and the two of them were going to fix everything in the morning.

"Okay, let's see..." she mused as she began writing. "Dear Sir: When I was in your shop yesterday, I picked up this book by accident. I didn't realize that I had it until I arrived at home, since I'd put my packages on a table with the book on it. I'm very sorry for any trouble I might have caused. Sincerely, Sabrina O'Malley."

"That's nice, Sabrina," Nell smiled as she heard her reading it to herself. "The shopkeeper will be very proud."

Sabrina smiled as Nell hugged her. "Thanks, Nell! You're the best!"

"I try," Nell smiled.

Meanwhile, Amber came up to Sofia, and she was loaded down with wrapping paper, bows, and boxes. "Sofia, there you are! We need to wrap Mom and Dad gifts."

Sofia smiled. "Amber, calm down; we have two more weeks anyway."

Amber smiled a little. "That's true. Thanks, Sofia!"

"Don't worry, Amber," Sofia smiled. "It's good to get the gifts wrapped early; that way we don't have to rush when it gets closer to Wassalia."

"And at least I get better at wrapping when I help you guys, right?" James asked as he laid out some different wrapping papers and bows.

"Violet always says you do get better every year," Amber smirked. "I still remember the first time you tried to help us. Your first gift you wrapped by yourself had to have patches of paper on both ends, but that was only because you forgot Violet's lesson." She saw James' frown, and comforted him, "But for the next one, you remembered what she said and you did a better job."

"Practice makes perfect," Sofia smiled.

At the same time, Madeline said, "Bobby Lee, what can I get Nell for Wassalia?"

Bobby Lee said, "Well, what does Nell Like?"

Madeline thought for a minute. "Well, I saw her looking at a necklace, but I went after Elena before I could get a good look at it."

Bobby Lee smiled. "Don't worry, Madeline; we can go to the store tomorrow afternoon, alright?"

Madeline grinned. "Thanks, Bobby Lee! You are the best!"

Bobby Lee grinned. "I try!"

The next day, Nell and Sabrina went to the store with the package. They didn't know that Bobby Lee and Madeline were following them in another wagon.

"Remember, Maddie, stay out of sight," Bobby Lee whispered when they saw Nell and Sabrina enter the store.

"Right! We have to maintain shadow distance!" Madeline smiled.

"Spoken like a true Andrew Harmon fan," Bobby Lee grinned.

Madeline smiled. "Thanks, Bobby Lee, but how can we stay out of sight? Nell will see us from far away!"

Bobby Lee smiled. "Don't worry about that Maddie. Come on; let's just shop."

A little further away, Sabrina said, "Nell, are you sure we aren't being followed?"

Nell smiled. "Don't worry, Sabrina. Besides, Madeline is helping Bobby Lee this morning."

Unaware that Madeline and Bobby Lee were at the same store, but in a different department, Nell and Sabrina made their way to the books.

"Excuse me, sir?" Sabrina asked the person in charge.

"Yes, young lady," the man smiled, "May I help you?"

"Yes, sir," Sabrina said as she gave him the package and the note. "This is for you."

The man unwrapped the package, revealing the book. "In all my years of working at this store..." he murmured as he read the note. He looked up, and Nell and Sabrina saw that he was smiling. "Thank you, young lady! This was the most generous thing anyone's ever done for me!"

"So, you're not upset?" Nell asked.

"Why should I be upset? It was just a simple mistake," the man smiled. "Thank you for being so honest and doing the right thing."

Sabrina smiled. "You're welcome, sir!"

The clerk said, "I believe, young lady, this book's the same one you had on the table."

Sabrina smiled. "Thank you, sir, but Nell, can I go look at the dolls, please?"

"Go ahead, Sabrina," Nell smiled. "I need to pay for the book and pick up a few more things anyway."

Meanwhile, at a different counter, Madeline said, "Excuse me, ma'am?"

The lady at the counter said, "Yes, young lady, how may I help you?"

Madeline said, "I was in here yesterday looking for a necklace. It was middle in of the case."

"That's a nice one," the lady smiled, taking out the necklace that Madeline was looking at. It was a string of black and white pearls with small crystals between each bead, and a silver heart dangled from the center. "Is it for your mother?"

"My sister, actually," Madeline smiled. "But yes. She was in here yesterday, and she really liked it. I want to get it for her for Wassalia."

"That's right, sweetheart," the lady smiled. "If you see something and you like it, get it right away. Otherwise, the next time you come, it's not there."

"My mother says that too," Bobby Lee smiled as he and Madeline paid for it.

As Madeline and Bobby Lee went on their way, the man that Nell and Sabrina had spoken to earlier approached the counter, and whispered something to the clerk, who smiled happily. "Of course I will!" she smiled.

She went over to where Sabrina was looking at the dolls. "Hello, young lady," she greeted her, "Is there anything you see that sparks your interest?"

Sabrina said, "Yes, my sister and nieces were looking at both dolls right there."

The clerk smiled. "I'll see what I can do about those. You just go on with your shopping, and I'll have these delivered to the castle as soon as possible."

"Thank you, ma'am!" Sabrina smiled.

A little later, Nell said, "Sabrina, did you find anything?"

"I found not only this cute little kitty for Elena, but also a stuffed cardinal for me!" Sabrina smiled.

"Mama always loved birds, especially cardinals," Nell smiled. "She always went birdwatching with Bianca when we were younger. She even took us when we were younger. You loved that little cardinal you saw, and that's been your favorite bird ever since."

A few minutes later, Nell and Sabrina were back at the castle. They told Bobby Lee and Madeline, who had arrived a few minutes later, that the shopkeeper had offered to bring the gifts with him in time for the Wassalia party.

Madeline said, "Sofia, Amber, the Wassalia party is tonight!"

"We know, Maddie," Sofia smiled, "It's going to be ah-mazing! Everyone, especially James, did a great job helping to decorate." She lowered her voice, "And you know that our Scout Sprites don't have to go to their home, since they watch over us all the time now, right?"

"Right! But we still can't touch them until after Wassalia," Madeline looked toward Elena and Gabby, who nodded in agreement.

"We be good!" Elena promised.

"Yeah!" Gabby smiled.

As James came up to them, Amber said, "James it seems like Elena, Gabby and Madeline like our Scout Sprites!

"I remember when we introduced them to them," James agreed. "They know they can't touch them during Wassalia unless they cover their hands, but they can play with them any other time."

"That's right," Sofia smiled. "Elena asked Miss Florence to make her dolls skirts like the ones Jazzy wears. She puts the same skirt that Jazzy has on that day on one of her dolls, and she sets it up next to her."

"See? Ellie's wearing a blue skirt like Jazzy!" Elena giggled, pointing at her doll, who was indeed wearing a blue skirt with sparkly snowflakes, identical to the one Jazzy was wearing that day.

"I see, Elena, but don't touch Jazzy," Amber smiled as she led her to where everyone had gathered by the tree.

As they went upstairs, Madeline said, "Bobby Lee, do you think Nell will like her gift?"

Bobby Lee smiled. "I'm sure of it, Maddie."

After the Wassalia candle had been lit, everyone was about to start opening presents, when Baileywick brought a man inside. It was the clerk from the store where Nell, Bobby Lee, Madeline, and Sabrina had been earlier that week, and he had his wife with him. "Hello, everyone, and a very happy Wassalia to all of you," he greeted them. "I have some special gifts for you. First, I'd like to see the very honest young lady who came to me about a present she picked up."

"Yes, sir?" Sabrina asked.

The man smiled as he gave her a package. "I'd like to give you a special gift, young lady. In all the years I've been working at that store, never once has a person as honest as you come along."

Sabrina smiled. "Thank you very much, sir, but giving the book back was the right thing to do."

The man smiled. "I know, young lady, but go on, open your present. I think you'll like it."

Sabrina smiled as she opened the package. "Thank you, sir! It's beautiful!" She lifted out a doll wearing a pink dress and holding a small doll of its own.

"And that's not all," the man smiled, "I'm paying for everything you and your family purchased at the store." He bowed to Nell, who was wearing the necklace from Madeline and Bobby Lee. "Including the necklace your sister purchased from my wife, and this," As he gave Nell and Bobby Lee a small sack of coins, he smiled as he gave James a flat package. "Enjoy this with my good wishes, young prince."

James grinned as he opened it. "The new Eddington Smith book! Thank you!"

"And it's autographed by the author, who's a good friend of mine," the man continued.

Smiling at James' reaction to his new book, and Sabrina's reaction to her new doll, Madeline said, "Mister, please take some food as a way to repay you!"

"Thank you, my dear," the man smiled, turning to Nell. "I also have some presents for your little ones. You seemed rather interested in the Counting to Ten book I saw you looking at yesterday, and that's very good for beginning readers, and if I might also recommend this one..."

Nell smiled as she helped Elena unwrap it. "Adventures with Animals! The girls will love this! Thank you so much!"

The clerk said, "I have some other presents that these princesses and fine young ladies would also like."

"Thank you, sir!" Madeline smiled as she unwrapped a doll wearing a blue dress and a wreath of fake flowers in her hair.

"Thank you!" Gabby smiled as she held up a little rag doll.

"Dolly! Thank you!" Elena smiled, holding up another rag doll.

Amber was just as impressed with the locket she received, and Sofia smiled as she unwrapped a rabbit pin. "Thank you, sir!" they chorused.

"Did you bring your wife with you, sir?" Miranda asked, "We'd like to thank her too."

"I did bring her, your majesty," the man smiled. He motioned to his wife to come over to them, and he told her that everyone had enjoyed the surprises they had been given.

"Thank you for helping us with our shopping, ma'am," Nell smiled.

"That's what I'm here for," the lady, who introduced herself as Ruth, smiled. "Charles here told me about your sister returning that book you accidentally picked up, and we decided to surprise you by giving you those things you purchased, free of charge."

"And that was very generous of you," Nell smiled.

"All in the spirit of Wassalia, my dear," Charles smiled.


End file.
